


Goin' Fishin'

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 6





	Goin' Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the Stargate SG-1 fanzine The Seventh Chevron Issue 6

Fishing.  
It’s not the goal – it’s the act.  
It’s the means – not an end.  
If I never catch a fish, I’ll be content.  
Sitting back with a line in the water  
Waiting for a nibble.  
Or not.  
No worries. No Pressure.  
Good weather. Nice scenery. Maybe a sixpack.  
A chance to relax, to be Jack – just Jack  
Instead of Colonel O’Neill.  
In command of nothing – but myself.  
In danger from nothing – except maybe  
The business end of a fishhook.  
Maybe someday the rest of my team will see  
What I do on a lazy day at the water’s edge  
Until then.…

I’m goin’ fishin’


End file.
